The Dangers of a revolutionary relationship
by urchingavroche
Summary: Gavroche and Enjolras might have feelings for each other. Maybe, but either way this could destroy the revolution for obvious reasons. Should they speak up? Rated M for content in later chapters.


Breathless, sweat running down every barricade boys back. An attack had just came and spooked them all.

Enjolras's eyes instantly twitched to the 12- 13 year old Gavroche. Enjolras had never known for sure his age, but every moment he worried about him. He was young, perhaps too young for a revolution.

When he was sure they had gone away. Enjolras walked towards the small boy. Ignoring the loud gravel crunching at his boots. Gavroche seemed rather surprised at Enjolras coming up to him first-hand. Gavroche didn't know whether to call him "Sir" or be casual and call him by his name or maybe "Monsieur." Or maybe a combination of all three.

Gavroche didn't have time to address Enjolras because Enjolras instantly spoke first.

"Gavroche, are you alright?"

Gavroche furrowed his eyebrow. This he wasn't expecting the rather handsome leader to say. "Well, yes, I'm fine."

This confused Gavroche. He didn't ask if Joly was alright. He had several times pronounced he was ill. Even when he complained of the worst sicknesses he didn't ask if he was alright. He didn't ask if Marius was alright. And he seemed to be the most valuable Barricade boy besides Enjolras himself. Not even Grantaire. Who Gavroche sworn to have thought Enjolras had a bit of "googly-eyes" (To dumb down the term) over. But he asked if Gavroche was alright.

Perhaps it was his age.

In fact, Gavroche was certainly certain it was his age. He wanted to make a better impression for Enjolras so he flashed his best grin and smoothed over his clothes and tilted his hat. "Yes, sir! I am great as could be!" Enjolras smirked, happy. He leaned down and kissed Gavroche's forehead.

Okay, now THAT threw Gavroche off. Gavroche's fingers lingered on the spot Enjolras kissed him after he had gone. He huffed and leaned against the barricade. "Ooh, lala!" Came a singing voice. Gavroche spin around so fast he thought the barricade would crumble. "Eponine! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Relax, Gavroche. I'm running errands for Marius."

"Oh" Gavroche rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"You're complaining about me talking about someone I like. Have we already forgotten that eye-sex you were doing with him?"

Gavroche turned a deep shade of red.

"W-We weren't having eye sex! You're just trying to play cupid."

"Even if I was the love god, I couldn't get Enjolras to be into you."

"'Ey! I could so be with Enjolras if I so well damn pleased!"

Eponine grinned. She crossed her arms. "You're way too young for him anyways, Gavroche."

"Shut up." Gavroche murmured stuffing his hands in his little pockets and walking away.

But hot damn, all Gavroche could think about was Enjolras. He blamed his sister, as he usually did, for this. He scratched his head. He adjusted his cap and started the polish his pistol.

The polish slumped onto his shining gun. He got a rag and dragged it across. He could already see the difference. He dragged the rag across and started to polish it.

"Gavroche." Came the familiar deep voice.

Gavroche peeked from his gun to the muscular Enjolras. He set his gun in its case and stood. "Enjolras." He greeted him. "Care for a word?" Asked Enjolras.

Gavroche glared at Enjolras. "Thu… I…" Enjolras glared at Gavroche.

"Actually, I don't think that's a word?"

Gavroche rubbed his forehead. "S-Sorry, yeah I can take a word."

Enjolras smirked at Gavroche. He was adorable when he was nervous.

Enjolras shook his head. He need not think of Gavroche in such a way. Gavroche was a soldier in a revolution. A romance would tear this barricade apart. Luckily, he had ended a relationship with someone before the tearing had begun before the revolution had begun. Enjolras wouldn't go through that again.

Plus, Gavroche was only 12 give or take. When they made it to a secluded corner where no one could hear them, except Eponine, (She had insisted to listen in to "protect" he little brother from harm.)

"So, Gavroche, I realized I had not talked to you in some time. Gavroche smiled. "Well…" "I don't know much about you."

Gavroche smiled his usual smile. "Well, I don't know much about you either, Enjolras."

Enjolras tapped his finger on the ground they were sitting on. "Do you have a girlfriend at home?"

"_Pacing!" _Gavroche heard Eponine hiss. Gavroche bit his lip to keep from chuckling.

"No." Gavroche finally answered.

Enjolras looked at him. Straight in the eye. Gavroche looked as him straight back. The respectable way to address it.

But there was something different about this staring, it felt intimate. It felt like it needed to be done.

Gavroche felt pretty good. He didn't want the staring to end, but Enjolras, reluctantly, did so.

"A boyfriend?"

The staring made him have to think back to the conversation, taking his time; he floated back down to the real world.

"No. Well, f-formerly…"

Enjolras nodded. Enjolras's finger traced his own chin.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm perfectly fine with that."

Gavroche smirked suddenly as if it was funny. "Well, of course not."

Enjolras looked at him, hard. "Well, Grantaire is your lover, no?" Enjolras chuckled a light yet husky chuckle. "Grantaire and I are not together, Gavroche. Nor ever will be."

With this pacing, Eponine thought that Enjolras say "I have my eye on someone else." Thank god he didn't. Or Eponine might've had to say something about how wrong a job he was flirting.

After all, Gavroche was her brother, and Eponine was supposed to protect him. Protect him from a completely cliché relationship at least.

"Do you have your eye on anyone?" Gavroche squeaked as if it was the boldest thing he'd ever said. Eponine rolled her eyes. If she didn't have proper self- control of the things she would say…

"Well, we were staring at each other pretty intimately…" Enjolras smiled the tiniest smile. "Heh…" Eponine almost fell down where she stood. Enjolras has said that super flirtatious, outrageously suggestive thing and all her darling little brother could say was HEH?!

Enjolras smiled a slightly bigger smile at Gavroche, who looked as if he could explode from nervousness. "Well, I think your sister wants to talk to you, so you better scatter." Gavroche laughed maybe a little too much. "Yeah, I should go." Gavroche bit his lip and ran to Eponine.

How'd I do?" Gavroche instinctively asked her. Eponine smirked at little Gavroche, well, we have some work to do, but I think your reeling him in. Or vice versa."


End file.
